


An Oath

by Southernsassafrastea



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernsassafrastea/pseuds/Southernsassafrastea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work from my Tumblr for Fem//February. <br/>Aveline and Isabela catching up during Act 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oath

She was sitting on the report from last night’s Hightown patrols. It was fitting in a way, Aveline thought as Isabela waxed about her latest adventure, the nobles were the butt of most jokes. Still a closed office door and a bottle of Antivan wine was enough to have her finding humor in most things. 

“And then… and then he pulled up his pant leg and did actually have a peg. What I get for assuming every marauder wants to maraud me.” 

Teeth flashed in a grin before she laughed. Had anyone told her she’d be here eight years after landing and count a pirate slattern as a friend… Aveline would have knocked them out. But here they were.

“Why did you do it Big Girl?” Green eyes startled up to serious golden ones. “At the Viscount’s Keep, you told the Arishock no. I had thought that you especially would have wanted to see me pay for my crime?” 

“I told the Arishock that if anyone was kicking your ass, it would be me. That’s a not a no, but you’re right I would have taken matters into my own hand had Hawke given you to them.”

“And the thing with the smugglers, and when we went to that cave looking for the sword worth a fortune-”

“And found spiders instead, yes I remember Isabela. Is there a point to this?” 

“But why Big Girl, surely you do-gooder types have better people to keep out of trouble.” 

Aveline didn’t have a reason; or rather she did but not one that was so easily put into words. It would have been easy to tell the pirate that she kept her out of trouble for Hawke’s sake. That wouldn’t have been completely a lie, but still… with an audible grunt she pushed back from the desk and walked around. Boots clanking on the carpeted stone, she stomped around the desk until she stood pauldron to bare leg where Isabela was pinned on the desk.

“Give me your hand.” 

The pirate immediately put it behind her back. “You’re not going to break it or something. Look I’ll drop the whole conversation, if it brings out the prig you.” 

“Isabela! Give me your blight forsaken hand.” 

“Take it then.” She replied holding it out. Her hand dropping to her back for a dagger…just in case Aveline had completely lost her mind.

The guard captain held up the captured hand, palm towards her and slowly coaxed open fingers. Her eyes narrowed. This was Isabela after all, Maker only knew where this hand had been or… who for that matter. 

“I Ser Aveline Vallen, Guard Captain of the Free City of Kirkwall, officer of the forces of King Cailan, daughter of Ser Benoit Du Lac” her mouth firmed slightly at the mention of her father but she went on. “Do hereby claim in this Year of the Dragon that my Sword and Shield be pledged to the protection of Isabela ‘Captain’ of no ship hailing from Rivain, so long as she is in my sight.” 

The pledge was sealed with a press of lips to Isabela’s palm. 

“There, now you don’t have to ask why; it just is.”


End file.
